


Virgin Sacrifice

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Tom Riddle, F/M, Nipple Clamps, Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Hermione Granger, Tomione Smut Fest 2018, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Hermione goes to a private club with Harry and really steps outside of her comfort zone.  What will happen when she finds out the man that has been giving her so much pleasure is really one she claims to despise?





	Virgin Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- This story was written for the Tomione 2018 SmutFest! Enjoy. Prompt/Trope- BDSM club

Hermione couldn’t believe she was doing this.  She didn’t know how her best friend had talked her into actually coming to this club with him.  She didn’t know why she hadn’t just slapped the blond attendant that had invited her to join an extraordinary scene.  And she really had no clue how she ended up dressed in the white satin corset, silk stockings, and matching knickers.

The way her heart was pounding in her chest as she stood in the nearly empty room told her she was just lying to herself.  She knew exactly what she let all those things happen; she knew exactly why she was trembling slightly as said blond carefully plaited her hair back and pinned it up and out of the way.

“You really are a perfect virgin sacrifice.”  He said as he moved over to a table to collect another piece of the outfit.

“I’m not a virgin.”  She countered as she worked to make herself sound controlled.

The man merely smiled at her as he slipped a white leather cuff around her wrist.  He tightened it, so it was comfortably snug then locked it in place with a padlock shaped like a heart.

“What is your safeword?”  He asked as he had been doing every few minutes since they entered the room.

“Sunflower.”  She replied knowing he was just thinking about her safety.  He nodded before he moved to put the cuff on the other wrist.

“Once you leave this room you belong to him…”  The man started.

“Not you?”  She interrupted thinking he had asked her to play for himself.  An oddly familiar smirk formed under the black domino mask the man wore.

“...if you safe word you scene will end, and he will release you without question.  But if you defy him without using your safe word, he will punish you in whatever way he sees fit.”  He continued as if she hadn’t asked anything at all.

She nodded slowly as she went back to wondering how she had ever let any of this happen.  Next, he put on ankle cuffs that matched the ones on her wrists; his hands were respectful, never touching her more than he had to.  At first, she had thought he was just being respectful, but now she wondered if it was her, owner for the night, that he was really respecting.

“What is your safeword?”  He asked as he went to collect the final item off the table.

“Sunflower.”  She responded as she watched him bring the white blindfold over as he moved behind her back.  She was shaking again as he slipped the soft material over her eyes.

He leaned in close enough she could feel his heat without him actually touching her.  “To us, you are definitely a virgin. And I am about to sacrifice you to the darkest of demons.  Are you ready kitten?”

She found she lost her voice so nodded her answer in a rushed jerk of her head.

“Good.”  He said and took her hand so he could lead her out of the room.  She had no idea where he was taking her, but he was good at guiding, and she didn’t run into anything or even trip on her feet as she was brought into a new room.

“My Lord.”  The man said with amusement clear in his tone.  “The virgin your requested.” He said obviously presenting her to someone.

“Perfect.  Kneel little kitten.  I have a present for you.”  The new man’s voice was dark and full of promise.  She gracefully went to her knees as he heart promised to beat right out of her chest.

Soft fingers stroked her cheek, and she closed her eyes under the blindfold as it felt natural to press into the touch.  “Such a good girl.” he praised, and she couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips. She enjoyed praise so much.

She felt something soft slip around her neck, and she could hear a clasp lock into place just like on the cuffs.  The man had collared her, and she wondered if it was locked in place as the cuffs had been.

“Perfect.  My little pet is all ready to play.”  He said stroking her cheek once again.  “You will crawl where I lead.” He said in a firmer tone that she liked as much as the sensual one.

He held her chin up for a moment and she heard a   sound before she was being pulled by her neck forward.  She moved onto her hands so she could follow what was apparently a leash attached to her collar.

“There are a few steps up.”  He warned before they got to them and she could carefully climb as he led her up to what seemed like a platform.

“Such a good kitten.”  He praised again making her chest bloom with pride.  “Let's see what other games we can play.” He added with a chuckle.

She was losing herself to his games, and she had to admit she was enjoying not having to think about anything.  She was this man’s little kitten, and kittens didn’t have to think. In the pause, while he let her sit without action though she started to wonder how this all felt so natural when she had never done it outside of her fantasies.

“Ah ah ah.  I don’t like that expression kitten.”  He said as he tilted her chin towards him once again.  “Apologize.” He ordered softly.

“I'm sorry Master.”  She said her voice sounding a bit breathy for her liking.

“Very good my sweet.”  He said as he pulled up on the leash forcing her to move up onto her knees then stand, so it didn’t get too far away.  “So sweet I could devour you.” He promised as he lifted her arms above her head and she could both feel and hear as the rings were attached to a chain above her.

“You know what I enjoy most about corsets kitten?” He asked as his hands ran over hers, making her shiver.

“No Master.”  She said because she felt he was waiting for a real response.

“My favorite thing is that I can have you completely at my mercy and still remove it without issue.”  He said as she could feel him run his fingers over the clasps in the front. “Do you want me to take it off kitten?”

“Yes please, Master.”  She said wanting to feel more of his touch.

“Even if I promise I am going to torture those lovely tits of yours?”  He asked as he undid the first clasp. Her insides clenched at the promise.

“Yes, Master.”  She added quickly giving over everything to a scene she had been dreaming about.  It was a wonder that life was surpassing fantasy, she had to wonder why she hadn't met this man sooner.

He finished off the clasps with nimble fingers, and she could feel the air of the room hit her breasts as he let the corset drop.

“Oh, such lovely breasts kitten.”  He said as she gently massaged her and ran his thumbs over her already excited nipples.  “Let see what pretty colors we can turn them.” He added darkly.

She felt something cold and wet slide over her nipple next, and she frowned not understanding what it was.  It slipped over the rest of her breast as if he was painting something on her skin. Without a word, he pushed her legs apart and moved her knickers aside so the brush could run over her core and she could feel him teasing her already excited clit.  She jerked at the contact, and he growled low.

“If you move again you will be punished.” He said before going back to his work on painting her womanhood.  She tried not to jerk as he pushed the brush inside of her, but a gasp fell from her lips that she could not stop.

“Open your mouth kitten.”  He ordered, and she complied, even tipping her head back.  He brushed her lips first and then along her tongue. She could taste herself on the brush, but there was some potion as well that she couldn’t place.

“Take a drink.”  He said and held a glass to her lips.  She was ready for a small sip but he tipped the glass to quickly, and the potion ran down her chin as well as down her throat.  He laughed openly at her mistake, and she whimpered as she knew the blush of embarrassment was blooming on her cheeks.

“Such a pretty color on you.”  He whispered as he set the cup down somewhere and moved behind her.  “You’re being such a good kitten I have to wonder if my friend brought me the wrong sacrifice.  Have you been Mastered before my sweet?” He asked as his fingers moved rhythmically up and down her sides.

She shook her head as she worked to steady her voice.  “No Master.” She told him honestly.

“Then you must have wanted this for a long time.  How long have you been fantasizing about me Mastering you?”  He asked pressing against her back so she could feel his fabric covered chest against her are skin.

“I don’t know who you are.”  She pointed out instead of answering his question.

“You know exactly who I am pet; I’m your Master.”  He told her as if that answered everything. “How long?”

“I don’t honestly know.”  She started and swallowed hard not wishing to displease him.  “Years.”

She could feel his lips smile against her skin as she kissed the back of her neck.  Her whole body was coming alive with his touch, and she wanted him to touch her more.

“The potion I applied to her skin seems to have finished soaking into your pores.”  He told her as his hands reached around and he softly caressed her nipple. She gasped her eyes opening wide under the blindfold.

She was not one to explore sexual tonics, but it was like every nerve in her breast as more alive than it had ever been.  It felt good and overwhelming; she was already lightheaded from the simple brush.

“It seems it has.” He chuckled as she must have made more of a sound than she thought.  “I had planned to take it easy on your sweet little body all dressed up in white. But I would rather see how far we can push you until you break.  What do you think kitten?”

“Push me please Master.”  She said, and it almost came out sounding like begging.

“Good girl, I think I already want to keep you.”  He told her with another dark chuckle.

Then he moved away to retrieve another item from somewhere unknown, but she didn’t really care. All she cared about was the loss of his warmth against her skin.  Her knickers were starting to feel constraining against her sex, and she rubbed her legs together to relieve the sensation as the potion took effect on her core.

A quick smack came to her arse followed by a firm order.  “Legs spread. My kitten doesn’t get to pleasure herself. You are here for my amusement.”

She whimpered at his tone but did as she was told all the same.  She could feel him moving around to her front, and she let out a little keening sound as he gently blew on her breasts making them come painfully alive.

When she didn’t think it could get worse, she felt a sharp pain on one nipple and was followed by an odd weighted feeling.  She cried out and whimpered as the sting did not go away. When he did the same to her other breast, she started to shake and whine.

“Shhh.”  He soothed and brushed his hand along her cheek.  “You will safeword if this becomes too much. But if you do, I won’t be fucking you tonight.”  He told her carefully.

“I’m fine Master.”  She told him as her head swam with all the overwhelming feelings this whole scene was instilling in her.

“Good girl.”  He praised before moving in and capturing her lips in a sin-filled kiss.  She had never met someone who could so easily force her to surrender, who could make her feel so weak and strong just by the feel of his lips and tongue against her own.  She wanted this; she wanted more.

She found herself trying to follow his form as he pulled away from the kiss.  “Next I am going to redden that arse of yours until it glows.” He promised, and she found the muscles in her core just from the promise.

“Please fuck me, Master?”  She asked boldly because the empty feeling between her legs was becoming too much to bear.

“Oh, it isn’t nearly time for that yet kitten.” He chuckled as he moved back around her.  She whimpered as she felt him push her knickers down to her knees and dip his fingers between her legs from behind.  “But I do see you are as ready as any little slut begging for my cock.”

“Th-that stuff you put inside of me.”  She said as her body tried to actually fuck itself against his fingers.  He let her push herself against them as she was probably enjoying the fact that she was acting like some animal in heat.  “Please?” She said knowing that she wasn’t making complete sense.

He leaned in very close to her ear as she let her continue to pleasure herself with his hand.  “You know, I always suspected some of that mind of yours slipped when you were turned on.” He told her so softly she almost didn’t hear.  “I wonder how much I can make you lose control?” he asked, but before she could think of his words clearly, he drew his hand away front her core and pushed his slick fingers into her mouth.

She moaned around the taste of herself, sucking like she knew he wanted but whimpering at the empty feeling felt even worse.  When he drew away from her entirely, she let out a soft cry.

“Take you padding like a good girl, and I’ll take off the blindfold.”  He promised right before she felt the first smack of wood against her butt.

She let out another cry, but she found she enjoyed the sting of the strike, it only made he need him more.  He continued the spanking from there. Just hard enough to redden her skin, buts he could tell he wasn’t doing any real damage no matter how much her arse was starting to burn.

It was getting very hard to stand as all she could think about was the ever growing need between her legs.  Each strike of his paddle only brought her closer to that building desire. 

Without warning her legs went out from under her as she whole body clinched in one of the best orgasms of her life.  It had taken her completely by surprise, so the loss of control ended in a painful jerk on her shoulder. She cried out in real pain even as her body rocked with pleasure.

Her Master was on her in a flash, supporting her unhooking her from the chains without being asked.  She was still trembling as he laid her gently on some piece of leather furniture, then shifted to check her shoulder.

“You didn’t safeword.”  He said as a soft reminder.

“Should I?”  She asked unsure if she could actually go on if she was injured, but still wanting to feel this man inside of her.

“We’ll see.”  He told her as she checked her shoulder thoroughly with both magic and stroking hands.  “I can fix this.” He said with a firm familiar confidence. She felt sure this man could do anything he claimed. “But we are not tieing your wrists up again tonight.  You’ll have to be a good girl and keep them where I say.”

“Yes, Master.”  She agreed feeling safe in his care.

“Sit on that little red bottom of yours so I can heal you then give you your reward.”  He ordered darkly.

She shifted and moved to sit on what seemed to her now as a bench.  She gasped as the pain from his spanking fired anew as she rested her weight on it.  She could hear him chant a healing charm softly over her shoulder and by the time he was done she left no pain there at all.

“Now for your reward my kitten.”  He told her, and there was a note in his voice she couldn’t understand.

She felt him untie the blindfold and as it was removed new and many sounds came to her as well.  The room had been silent before, but now it sounded much different. When she opened her eyes, she gasped.  She was sitting on the stage in the very center of the club. All the patrons were watching her with eager eyes.  The blindfold must have also kept out all the sounds but him.

Blinking she could see her friend kneeling at the feet of the man who had dressed her.  He was smiling blissfully as the man gently ran his fingers through his wild hair. They had been watching her as she had done everything that she ever wished she could, and it felt strange and overwhelming.

She turned her head to look at her Master; she wanted to see the man who had made her peak with a paddle and gasped as she came in eye contact with very familiar dark eyes.  He smiled down at her with that knowing smirk her drove her crazy from the time they were in school together and even know when they departments clashed at the Ministry.

The man she hated most in the world had just given her the best climax of her life, and she wasn’t sure how to process that.  Would he use this against her at work, was this all some setup, some cruel trick. There was just no way everyone’s favorite would want her for any real reason.  She thought she might cry right there in front of everyone. It was all a lie.

He frowned stepping in front of her quickly and stroked her cheek in the same soothing motion he had used before.  “Shhhh kitten, everything is okay. I’m right here.” He told her as if she really was some wild animal he was trying to calm.

She jerked away from him and looked away.  She didn’t want everyone to see her breakdown, so she started to glance around for her top.

“No.”  He commanded as he made her look back into his eyes. “You haven’t used your safeword; you still belong to me.”  He reminded her firmly.

She had felt so safe a moment ago with her unknown Master, and now all she felt was betrayed.

“You want to humiliate me more?”  She asked in a soft biting tone.

He smiled at the suggestion.  “So much more.” He agreed still petting her cheek.  “You’re better than I ever dreamed kitten. I made you come with a paddle to your ass.  I want you to ride my cock in front of all these people and show them who you belong to.”

Merlin, how was he turning her on even now?!

“Then use it against me when we get back to work.”  She snapped trying to pull away.

“You don’t have to worry about that kitten.”  He told her shaking her head. “The enchantments on the club do not allow for such things.  I’m only here to use you the way you so badly want to be used.”

“I…”  She started, but he shook his head to cut her off.

“You have two choices right now.  You can either safeword and leave this stage, and never feel the way I can make you feel again in your entire life.  Or you can continue to submit to me and see what sinful things I have left to do to you.”

“This isn’t a trap?”  She asked looking from one eye to the other to try and read his expression.  She had been facing him for long enough that she knew his microexpressions better than anyone.

“This is absolutely a trap.”  he chuckled as he glanced behind him to the place Harry was sitting.  “I ordered Malfoy to bring you to me, and he used his slave to make that happen.”

“Harry?” She asked in a half breath feeling odd about talking about them.

“Enough of this, choose.”  He ordered taking a firm tone with her once again.

Harry would never lead her into something he didn’t think she wanted or could handle.  She looked up at the only man who had ever beaten her at anything and bit her bottom lip for a moment.

“Please Master, fuck me?”  She asked blushing and trembling a new as she pushed her boundaries.

“Good girl.”  He rewarded her with a smirk that promised even more wicked things to come.


End file.
